Professor Juniper/Games/Quotes/B2W2
Intro :"Hi there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Professor Juniper. Everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor!" :"That's right! This world is widely inhabited by mysterious creatures called Pokémon! Pokémon have mysterious powers. They come in many shapes and live in many different places. We humans live happily with Pokémon! Living and working together, we complement each other. We help each other out to accomplish difficult tasks. Having Pokémon battle one another is particularly popular, and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokémon. And that is why I research Pokémon. Well, that's enough from me... Could you tell me about yourself? Are you a boy? Or a girl?" :"You're a , right?" :"I'd like to know your name. Please tell me." :"Your name is ?" :"So your name's ! What a wonderful name! Could you tell me a little about your friend--the older boy who lives nearby? Would you mind telling me his name?" :"<Hugh>? Did I get that right?" :"! I'm going to entrust you with a Pokémon. I'm sure you will be great partners! The moment you choose the Pokémon that will accompany you on your journey, your story will truly begin. During your journey, you will meet many Pokémon and people with different personalities and points of view. I really hope you learn what is important to you as a result of your travels... That's right! Befriend new people and Pokémon and grow as a person! That's the most important goal of your journey! Let's go visit the world of Pokémon!" Aspertia City * Xtransceiver call :"Hi there, ! I'm Professor Juniper! Bianca told me you accepted the Pokédex! Thank you so much! Thanks to you, we will all know more about Pokémon and be able to get along with them even better!"'' :"Thank you for going so far for this errand, Bianca. And Cheren, how are you enjoying being a Gym Leader?" :"Oh, Cheren… Having battles that come down to the wire will make you a Gym Leader who depends the bonds between your challengers and their Pokémon, right?" :"That's right, Bianca! Our world is a world where we live with Pokémon. Everyone! Keep that in mind as you pursue your dreams with your Pokémon! Particularly you, ! The Pokédex may be important, but… First, enjoy your journey with your Pokémon to your heart's content!" Mistralton City * Upon entering the town :"Hi there, ! It's nice to finally be able to talk to you in person! I'm Professor Juniper! You accepted the Pokédex and came all the way out here with your partners... Here, I'll evaluate your progress for you! So, , you've seen Pokémon up to this point! I see! Thank you! This is a token of my gratitude." :"This Master Ball is the most powerful kind of Poké Ball. It can catch any Pokémon without fail. Journeys are about meeting Pokémon. Don't let a chance get away! Still, I'm amazed how much Pokémon distribution changes in two years. That means my research will never end. Still, you could say that's what makes it fun..." :"Why, if it isn't Skyla! This is Skyla. She's Mistralton City's Gym Leader." :"Aha ha! You're right. But I have a quick favor to ask first. I want a look at Celestial Tower. Do you mind waiting till I'm through? See you, ! Be sure to always get along with all kinds of Pokémon!" * In front of Gym, after meeting her at Celestial Tower and defeating Skyla :"Hi there! I hope we can get some good research done on the other side of the mountain as well. That's right! I want you to take this flight, too! There's someone I want you to meet in Opelucid City, but we can't get through Twist Mountain right now. We'll just make a quick flight over to Lentimas Town! I'll be waiting for you in Mistralton Cargo Service!" * If talked to, after meeting her in Celestial Tower :"Hi there! Looks like I kept you waiting! Sorry... Shall we give Skyla her chance to show us her piloting skills?" :"OK, Skyla, we're ready. Please take us to Lentimas Town!" :"Bianca, you're here? You're starting to show the dedication of a serious researcher these days!" :"OK, everyone, off we go to Lentimas Town!" Celestial Tower *If the player hasn't defeated Skyla yet :"Hi there! How were things with Skyla? Oh? You still haven't earned the Gym Badge yet? Well, if that's the case, I'll keep up the field work until the plane is ready to fly. Oh yeah! Why don't you try using this?" :"Giving that Lucky Egg to a Pokémon to hold increases the amount of Exp. Points received in battle a little bit! Having strong Pokémon will make it easier to fill your Pokédex pages!" :*If talked to ::"Celestial Tower... It's a giant memorial... I wonder if this building was built in a place with many Ghost- and Psychic-type Pokémon or if those Pokémon gathered here because it was built." *If the player has defeated Skyla :"Celestial Tower... It's a giant memorial... I wonder if this building was built in a place with many - and Pokémon or if those Pokémon gathered here because it was built." :"Oh, right! How were things with Skyla? Oh my! You won the Jet Badge! Well, the plane should be ready to fly, then! Thanks for coming to get me! Take this as thanks! Try using it!" :"Giving that Lucky Egg to a Pokémon to hold increases the amount of Exp. Points received in battle a little bit! Having strong Pokémon will make it easier to fill your Pokédex pages! OK! I'll be waiting for you in Mistralton City!" Lentimas Town :"Well, I suppose I should tell you why I brought you out here." :"Cheren told me that a group of people calling themselves Team Plasma are planning to use legendary Pokémon to take over the Unova region. As you may know, in the Unova region, there are two legendary Pokémon: / and Reshiram /Zekrom ..." :"But two years ago, Zekrom /Reshiram and Reshiram /Zekrom each recognized a Trainer as a hero. They are following those Trainers. So Team Plasma shouldn't be able to use the Dragon-type Pokémon..." :"There is much we don't know about Zekrom /Reshiram and Reshiram /Zekrom ... That's why I want to hear what Opelucid City's Gym Leader, Drayden, has to say about this. He's a Dragon-type Gym Leader, so he might know something. So, we're finally to the reason why I brought you here. I want you to go to Opelucid City and hear what Drayden has to say. And, I would also like you to help me if something happens!" ::Yes: "Thank you! It's really best not to get involved with Team Plasma to start with. But still..." ::No: "Yes. That is the more reasonable response. It's best not to get involved with Team Plasma. But..." :"Hearing what Drayden has to say about the Dragon-type Pokémon will be really interesting. And more importantly, it will help fill up the pages of your Pokédex!" *If talked to :"Drayden is a Gym Leader, so unless you defeat him in a Pokémon battle, he probably won't talk to you." Lacunosa Town * Upon meeting up with the player :"Hi there, !" :"If you go straight past Lacunosa Town, you'll reach Opelucid City! But before you go, there's something I want you two to hear." :"You'll know soon enough. Hurry now!" :"This is the place!" * Inside a house :"That's right. Please tell us." :"The road is blocked, so we can't get there right now..." :"A meteorite..." :"A fascinating story! I'll add it to my research records." :"Everyone, we should be going." * In front of the house :"Wasn't that an interesting folktale? The Pokémon's true identity may be unknown, but the power mentioned in the story is incredible!" :"Yes, Bianca. It's almost like Zekrom, who scorched Unova with intense lightning long ago. /It's almost like Reshiram, who scorched Unova with blazing fire long ago. By the way, , do you remember the story of Zekrom /Reshiram ?" ::Yes: "I told you a little about it in Lentimas Town, remember?" ::No: "Oh, ... I even told you a little about it in Lentimas Town." :"Zekrom /Reshiram is a legendary Dragon-type Pokémon that lends its power to the person it recognizes as a hero pursuing ideals /who seeks truth . It has a black body, and it can unleash fearsome lightning! /It has a white body, and it can send forth ferocious flames! " :"The meteorite." :"Zekrom /Reshiram was revived from a rock called the Dark Stone /Light Stone . Let's suppose the meteorite from the story and this stone are one and the same... Take into account that elements from the same era were found in Dragonspiral Tower, where Zekrom /Reshiram was, and in the Giant Chasm... It doesn't prove anything, but it could be a piece of the puzzle. Let's not write it off as a coincidence just yet..." :"Until we look into it more deeply, it would be hard to say anything about that. Now that I think about it, the name "Lacunosa" could be derived from lacunosus clouds, which are clouds that resemble a net or a fence. I wonder if the name is related to the part of the story where they built walls to protect the town from that Pokémon." :"Sorry, I rambled on a bit, didn't I? , could you ask Drayden about this, if you get a chance? I'm going to do a little fieldwork. Bianca, help out, OK!" Cave of Being :"Why, if it isn't ! That's someone with a Pokédex for you, noticing a place like this!" :"Still...this space... It's hard to put into words, but it feels full of something..." :" !" :" ..." :"And !" :"Those three are Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. They're thought to be the Pokémon that gave us knowledge, emotion, and willpower. Still, I wonder where those three went... Hey, when you level it up." *Trade :"This Pokémon evolves when it arrives by Link Trade." *Item trade :"Have this Pokémon hold a(n) and Link Trade the Pokémon to evolve it." *Evolutionary stone :"This Pokémon evolves when you use a on it." * :"Use a Leaf Stone or Sun Stone on this Pokémon. It evolves into a different Pokémon, depending on the stone." * :"This Pokémon evolves when you use a Water Stone on it. But if you have this Pokémon hold a King's Rock and Link Trade the Pokémon, it evolves into a different Pokémon." * :"This Pokémon may evolve when it levels up. Also if you have this Pokémon hold a King's Rock and Link Trade the Pokémon, it evolves into a different Pokémon." * / :"This Pokémon evolves when it levels up in a special magnetic field." * :"There are many ways to evolve this Pokémon. When you use a Water Stone, Thunderstone, or Fire Stone on it, it evolves into a different Pokémon depending on the Stone. When this Pokémon levels up with high friendship, it evolves into a different Pokémon depending on the time. Moreover, when it levels up in a place covered in moss or a place covered with ice, it evolves into a different Pokémon." * / / :"Have this Pokémon hold a/an , and level it up. It may evolve depending on the time." * :"This Pokémon may evolve when it levels up. It can evolve into one of three Pokémon. Which Pokémon it will evolve into depends on the balance of its and stats." * :"This Pokémon may evolve when it levels up. It can evolve into one of two Pokémon. But you won't know which one until it evolves." * / :"This Pokémon may evolve when it levels up. If it is < / >, you can use a Dawn Stone on it. It will evolve into a different Pokémon." * :"This Pokémon may evolve when it levels up. At that time, if there is an extra space in your party, you may find an additional Pokémon in your party." * :"This Pokémon may evolve when you have it hold an item and Link Trade the Pokémon. Have it hold DeepSeaTooth or DeepSeaScale. It evolves into a different Pokémon depending on the item." * :"This Pokémon may evolve when it levels up. It evolves into a different Pokémon depending on its gender. If it is ♀, the form of the evolved Pokémon depends on its current form." * / / :"Level up this Pokémon with high friendship. It may evolve depending on the time." * :"If this Pokémon is ♀, it may evolve when it levels up." * :"This Pokémon evolves if you have in your party when you level it up." * / :"This Pokémon may evolve when you Link Trade it for a certain Pokémon."